


Phantom or Fairy

by A_Marlene_S



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Brotp, Gen, Phantom Lord Lucy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Marlene_S/pseuds/A_Marlene_S
Summary: Lucy ended up finding a couple off Phantoms when she ran away from home… maybe this could be her new start on life.





	1. Chapter 1

Phantom or Fairy

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

Lucy let out a deep breath as she sneaked out of her supposed home with the help of her most trusted servants. She could no longer stay there along with her father, the man spent more time working, mind filled with the thought of money and nothing else. There was no room for her anywhere and with that in mind, the fifteen year old needed to leave before the man uses her to gain more wealth. She saw it done more times than she cares to admit and that wasn’t the life she wanted for herself. 

“Okay… first off… I need to find a guild!” Lucy exclaimed to herself as she walked towards her own destiny. Her cherry mood quickly drooped when realization quickly hit her head on. She has no clue which guild she should join at this point. “Maybe I should just think of a place to stay for tonight before anything else…”

-.-

“Dammit, Rain Woman! Lighten up with the rain…” Gajeel grumbled out the last part as he felt the rain started to pelt harder on him. He let out a frustrated sigh, looking around to make sure no one was watching and once he made sure they were alone, he reached over to pat Juvia’s head. “Calm down now, Rain Woman… no one we know is around.” 

The rain paused momentarily, before the sky brightened just enough and the pelting rain was replaced by a light spray. Sure, Gajeel is still getting wet, but not as bad as before. He would never say this aloud, let alone in the presence of the teen walking along side of him, the rain doesn’t bother him all that much. Long as his piercings don’t rust… But that’s another story. 

“Drip, drip, drop…” Juvia whispered as she tightly gripped her pink umbrella closer to her. She raised it just enough so that both her and Gajeel are protected by the umbrella. “Thank you for taking Juvia out of there today…”

“Tch… I told you to get rid of that ass.” Gajeel tsked at her, he grabbed the umbrella and carried it himself as he saw Juvia was struggling to holding it up for the both of them. “The mission needed a water mage to complete it, I just needed you for the mission.” 

“Juvia knows this. Juvia should have listened to Gajeel-Kun about Bora-san.”   
The light pitter patter of the rain started to turn harsher to match Juvia’s ever changing emotions. 

“Rain Woman…” 

“Sorry, Gajee…”

“Tsk… whatever…”

As the two continued on their way to their next job, both wondering to themselves how exactly this friendship began. One could argue the only reason Gajeel tolerates to Juvia’s… personality quirks had to do with the fact she’s a S-Class mage and nothing else. Long as she has the power to get jobs done, nothing else matter. For Juvia, Gajeel is the only one that seems primarily unaffected from the constant downpour. The actual reason, Gajeel owes Juvia for giving him something no one has ever given him. 

Humanity. Juvia was the only person in this damn earth that treated him as a person compared to some sort of monster. The only reason he stays at the guild is because of Juvia.

For Juvia, she wanted companionship. She sought it out through Gajeel, who she views an older protective brother but that could only be so much. He’s her best friend and even going as far as protector, but even so, that darkness in her heart and mind still swirls within her. For now, Gajeel is doing his best to fill the void.   
“HEEEEEEEEELLLLPPP MMEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Juvia and Gajeel blinked several times, wondering if they heard what they heard. Both of them shrugged and continued on their way. It didn’t concern them far as they both were concerned, why should they help someone when no one in this earth has ever helped them before.

“Someone… please help us!” 

Juvia took in a deep breath, her expression shifted from thoughtful to one completely void of emotion. Gajeel grimaced before he let out a snarl as a familiar scent hit his nose and it was replaced by a snarl.   
“Gajeel-kun?”

“The bastard is close by.” 

-.-

Lucy bowed her head down as she and several other girls were being hurled into a closed carriage. She felt like a giant idiot for falling for the lies of the supposed Salamander of Fairy Tail. The guy used illegal charms to hypnotize her and several others to follow his demands. There was no way to get to her keys as her arms are tied up and her hopes to getting free are fading away. 

Who knows what going to happen to her now? 

Sharp screams of pain suddenly was replaced by the girls who are fallout out of the charms. They were screams of pain and mass hysteria. Lucy began to wiggle towards the window that was next to her, signaling for the girl sitting next to her to move. The girl moved just enough for Lucy to move the curtain to see what was going on outside. Her eyes widen to see the supposed Salamander being beaten down by a tall and muscular teen with long, spiky black hair and covered with piercings. Near them is another teen with azure blue hair and with snow skin complexion is controlling water as she went after the rest of the goons.   
What really caught Lucy’s attention is the male’s guild’s mark on the top of his right shoulder. Phantom Lord. 

-.-

“Drip, drip, drop…” Juvia stated as she watched Gajeel beat up her ex, she turned away when Bora pleaded for her to get Gajeel to stop beating him up. Even if there was a small part of her she wanted this to stop because of past emotions, what the asshole is currently doing. Human trafficking! The very thought of it makes her blood boil, before complete and utter dread filled within her. Dark clouds began to cumulative above them, the rain started to pelt down upon everyone to the point it stings and feeling like it would leave bruises. 

Was she part of this scheme? Did Bora planned on doing to her what he had planned for those girls in the carriage? Was she just something he could just use? Did he even see her as a person? What would have happened if he never broke up with her? There were so many what if’s… and by the sounds of it, Gajeel’s own mind went down that very same route and the beating only seemed to continue on. 

“I thought I told you to leave the country, dumbass!!!” Gajeel growled out as he continued on beating Bora. Panting heavily, he kicked the man before picking him up and throwing him across the road. Looking back at Juvia to see her curling onto herself, mumbling on about what could have happened to her. With one last snarl, he stomped over to the carriage and yanked the door open, breaking it off it’s hinges. The girls in said carriage were chained up and all of them looked young and this only seemed to piss him off even more. “MOVE IT! SCRAM!” 

“We can’t, they chained up our arms and legs together.” Someone piped up.

“Could you get the key? Free us, please?”

“Thank you for saving us…”

“Gajeel-kun, eat their chains.” Juvia suddenly said, appearing next to him, holding up her umbrella over themselves. “That faster you do so, the quicker we leave.” 

“Don’t tell me what to do, Rain Woman.” 

“Juvia will make sure all of your studs are rusted to the point they are unwearable…in your sleep.“ 

“…Tch.”

-.-  
Lucy rubbed her wrist as she thought over her what she should do next. Right now, she doesn’t even feel like going to Fairy Tail is safe at this point. She had heard rumors that people would fake being part of a guild, but never thought she would witness it first hand in such a fashion and said guild is the one most people use their name in an attempt to get away with their horrid actions. At least she has her keys… 

“Let’s go, Gajeel…we still have a job to do.” Juvia stated, signaling for Gajeel to hurry it up. Gajeel is munching on the now broken chains, grumbling how the material that were used to make them is not up to his taste. 

“Yeah, yeah…” Gajeel burped aloud and started to grumble about the horrible quality of the chains. “Let’s go before the Rune Knights get here.” 

Lucy stood there for a moment, before she ran after them. This could be her only opportunity to get into a legal guild. Phantom Lord is on the top of her list of guilds she had originally planned to join, and right in front of her are two members of said guild. “Hey, wait up! Wait!”

Juvia and Gajeel stopped momentarily, wondering just who was calling out to them. Why would someone call out to them? Many of the girls had run for the hills, screaming in fear for their lives. They did however turn around when they heard someone running up towards them. It was one of the girls, she was completely soak to the bone as the rain continue on pelting on them all. “What?”

“You guys are from Phantom Lord, right?” Lucy managed to huffed out, she let out an involuntary shiver as the wind start to pick up. 

“What of it?” Gajeel deadpanned, he grabbed hold of Juvia’s shoulder to push her to continue on walking. 

Pause. “I want to join. I wa-”

“They’ll eat you alive.” Juvia stated emotionally, looking at the blonde to her taken aback by her words. “Phantom Lord has no for the weak. Are you even a mage?”

“I am a mage, I just…” Lucy started to trail off, she started to fiddle with her hair as she started to lose her motivation. She felt so pathetic and alone, maybe… no, they are right. She’s weak, she wasn’t even able to free herself from what happened earlier to her. Who knows what would have happened to her and the other girls at this point if they hadn’t intervened as they did. 

“You can’t be serious?”

“She looks pathetic… and lonely…” 

“Grrrr, she’ll get in the way!”

Stare.

“…What would the guild say about this?”  

“We’ll test her.”

Lucy lifted her head up and tilted her head as she heard the two in front of her started to go back and forth on what they should do with her. Her hopes slowly began to rise up once more when it appears that Juvia started state how she could be of some use, insulting but at least it’s working to convince Gajeel to allow her to tag along for now. 

“Fine…. I SAID FINE!” Gajeel started to grumble how despite how emotionless Juvia appears to be, she’s more than that and he could easily read her. “YOU have to lay out the rules, she doesn’t say a single word about this.”

Gajeel motioned between the both of themselves before he walked off in a loud huff. “There goes our reputation…” 

-.-

“This wasn’t what I had in mind!!!!!!!!!!” 

Juvia and Gajeel watched on as Lucy ran away from a huge group of bandits before they quickly got to work. 

“Consider this initiation!” Gajeel laughed at seeing Lucy pulling out a whip and started to go on the offense compared to her running away. He had to give it to her, she did have enough power to knock a person down with it. “Survive this, and you might make it.”

“I’m starting to regret doing this…” Lucy sighed before she kicked one of the bandits back away from her. “Get away!” 

Lucy reached towards her belt and pulled out a key, taking in a deep and thought over her next course of actions. There next to her is a giant barrel filled to the brim of water that began to spill over as the rain continue on pouring down. “Open the Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!”

Gajeel is starting to wonder if he’s ever going to escape the continuous onslaught of water.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy looked down at her guild’s mark on the back of her right hand. It signified a new beginning and a new step towards the right direction… hopefully. It has been one whole week and things are… not completely there. She has been staying at a very inexpensive hotel until she could find a decent apartment but nothing was coming up. They were either in a shadier part of the town or the rent was too high for her taste.   
Lucy no longer had the luxury of not worrying about money, now she had to make sure everything counts. Sure, she’s been doing small jobs here and there, but not enough to make a living. The only way to make a living is to take on higher paying jobs, but that involves taking far more dangerous jobs. At this point, she’s not fully confidant in her skills. ‘Maybe this was a bad idea…’

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Lucy was broken out of her thoughts when she heard knocking from the main door of the hotel room she was renting out. Slowly she headed towards the door, asking out who is behind the door. “Who is it?”  
“Open the dam door, Blondie! We have a mission to go to.”

Quickly, Lucy ran to the door and yanked it open to reveal Gajeel and Juvia standing on the other side of the door. Before she could say anything, Gajeel had grabbed hold of her and threw her over his shoulder. “Rain Woman, grab her things.”

Juvia walked into the room and began to opening and closing drawers, pulling out clothing or seemingly random items. Finding a suitcase in the closet, she piled everything in there as she did so. “Juvia would of thought you would have more items.”

“Well excuse me! Majority of my stuff was stolen by that Bora guy!” Lucy called out, she started to slam her hands against Gajeel’s back in an attempt to get freed. “Let me go already! What’s going on anyway?”

“We’re going on a mission, two weeks max.” Gajeel stated, he moved out of the way to allow Juvia to roll out Lucy’s suitcase and closing the door behind her.

“I can’t just go like this, I won’t be able to get a room and I haven’t found an apartment to put my things in! I don’t even have the right things to take with me!” Lucy attempted to plead out to the two but it falling on deaf ears.

“We’re getting a partial payment upfront to use for the mission, use it to get whatever crap you need.” Gajeel stated before he plopped Lucy in front of the front desk of the hotel she was staying at. “You’ll leave the things you don’t need at Juvia’s place.”

“Juvia was under the impression she was going to leave her things at your place, Gajeel-kun?” Juvia stated with an eyebrow raised, she handed Lucy her suitcase for her to roll around herself.

“You and I both know, I spend more time at your place than my own.” Gajeel deadpanned. “It’s closer to the guild and it doesn’t have any leaks.”

“Hm… Juvia does need a roommate…” Juvia mused aloud. “Juvia still refused to stay at the guild…and the rent has been on the rise…”

“It’s settled then, Gi Hi Hi Hi. Onto the Rain Woman apartment!”

-.-

“So… are you two… together?”

“Oh fuck no! I can’t stand her as it is.”

“Gajeel-kun isn’t Juvia’s type, she found that out the hard way. Gajeel-kun is more like an older annoying brother.”

“Huh?” Lucy tilted her head to the side, dressed in a pink knee length coat, a pair of light blue jeans and a pair of brown boots. In one hand she is holding up a dark blue starry sky theme umbrella and the other she is pulling around her rolling suitcase. “I’ve only been in Phantom Lord for less than a week, and in that week, you two are the only one’s whom don’t hold any sort of hostility towards each other.”

Juvia and Gajeel looked at each other before they responded. “We only act like this when we’re not in front of the others. We both have a reputation to withhold.”

“Then why not hide it from me then?”

“No one will ever believe you.”

“…evil.”

“How did the both of you ended up like this then? I’ve heard from others in the Guild that uh…” Lucy gulped when her companions turned their attention towards her, eerily so. “Uhm…”

“What? Say it?”

“Cold… apathetic… emotionless… and very secluded…” Lucy trailed off, she avoided eye contact with Juvia and Gajeel. She then took in a deep breath and said the next part in a far more assertive tone. “In the short time I’ve known the both of you… Gajeel, you are a huge pushover when it come to Juvia and cute things. Juvia… despite how emotionless you make yourself appear in front of everyone, it’s the opposite. You’re filled with so much emotion that you’re over flowing with it!”

“…You know something, Blondie… You’re really naive.”

“Huh? What does that suppose to mean?” Lucy exclaimed.

“Keep those thoughts to yourself, and keep your distance. It might even save your life.”

To be continued…

Okay, I have two years to cover before the canon timeline starts off. Any ideas or anything you’d like to see, through me a message or a review!


	3. Chapter 3

Phantom or Fairy

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

"I… can't go on… anymore…" Lucy managed to huff out in between breaths, she was laying on the dirt and her clothing tattered to the point they were not even considered to be clothing anymore. Right now, she is training with Gajeel out in the middle of nowhere. Juvia had went off on her own, stating she needed to locate a water source. Fine. Whatever. This resulted with Gajeel demanding a fight from Lucy and it made her realize that magic could only do so much…

Lucy was beaten to a pulp, she didn't even have time to call upon her spirits to help her. She clawed at the earther underneath her hands, gathering up dirt in her hands. The familiar ring of her rings caught her attention and Lucy's head snapped up to see Gajeel dangling her keys in front of her, tauntingly so.

"You depend on this far too much." Gajeel dropped the keys in front of Lucy, kicking them towards her. Just because the girl is decent, it doesn't mean he's going to fully be nice to her. She needed to learn fast, otherwise she's going to get eaten alive. Far too naïve and needed a good slap of reality. A massive slap of reality. "I'm going to teach you how to defend yourself… I better not hear you complain about it, got it!"

"Y-yeah…" Lucy managed to say before she blacked out.

Gajeel out a frustrated sigh, he leaned down and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. He headed towards the location where they had left their belongings, and where he suspects Juvia had started making camp. The three of them had already done the mission they were assigned to do the first two days, and it was agreed to spend the remaining time training the newest recruit.

It wasn't going so well…

"Stamina, physical and mental strength, weapon training perhaps…" Gajeel listed off the what Lucy needed to do, to become a stronger mage.

-.-

Juvia led Lucy to a river that was nearby their camp, for them to wash up after a long day of training. There was a light rain that day, which brought relief to Lucy's blossoming bruises. "The rain feels so good right now…"

Juvia looked back at Lucy, to see her arms spread out, welcoming the rain. Her eyes widened momentarily before she turned around once more, tightening her grasp on her pink umbrella. The rain started to become heavier, but not enough to become a problem. "We are close to the river now."

By the time they arrived at the river, the density of the rain lighten up once more. Lucy pulled around her bag and began to pull out clothing for her to wear. She frowned massively at the sight of her clothes. None of it was decent enough for the weather. They were not able to go shopping before the mission as everyone closed shop by the sight of the rain. This caused Lucy to just bring along the bare minimum along with her. "Damn…"

Plop.

Lucy blinked a couple of times, she looked away from her bag to see a box wrapped in a blue and white polka-dotted cloth sitting next to her. She looked over to where Juvia was to see her hiding behind a tree, with an ominous aura around her. Occasionally, Juvia would look over at Lucy and then at the polka-dotted object. Tying up her own bag and dropping it next to the base of a tree and reached down to the partial. Lucy could tell the material is good quality, sturdy. Reaching up to undo the knot to reveal clothing folded up in a tactile manner.

Juvia main reason for looking for a river was to finish the coat she had been making for Lucy. She knew the blond needed proper gear to be constantly under the rain, Juvia doesn't know why she spent time making Lucy a coat. She didn't know why she also made a shirt, a matching skirt and knitted a pair of stockings.

Juvia doesn't know. The only time she ever made anything for anyone, is for Gajeel. She was the one who made and gave that feather ornament over his right shoulder. He liked it, she could tell. Gajeel is still wearing it and takes good care of it.

-.-

Lucy hummed to herself as she walked along with Juvia and Gajeel back to the guild. She is now sporting a long sky-blue hooded cape coat, a dark colored shirt and a pair of matching shorts. The knitted stockings were the cherry on the cake for Lucy, as they provided the needed warmth as the only thing that survived her training is a pair of walking shoes.

"What are you making, Gajeel-kun?" Juvia asked, holding up her umbrella so that Gajeel's notebook won't get soak by the rain.

"Planning on making a better whip for Girly." Gajeel grumbled out, he squinted at his drawings wondering if it useable. He looked back at the humming blonde to see her not even paying attention to them. "Hm… you're work?"

"…Juvia' doesn't know what you are talking about."

To be continued…

R/R.


	4. Chapter 4

Phantom or Fairy

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

It quickly became known throughout Phantom Lord that if one messed with Lucy Heartfilia, they will face her wrath. Which is quickly followed by Rain Woman and Black Steel own wrath for their teammate. Well, it is not outright said but everyone knew Juvia and Gajeel had taken the blonde under their wing and are not afraid to destroy anyone that would call them weak for doing so.

Everyone quickly learned they preferred to have a stable and dry guild than deal their anger. Anger not good. Not good at all. Sure their reputation is on the line, but it paid off. Lucy is not that timid, weak, and spacy blonde anymore. She is now more assertive, stronger, and now has the power to stand up to herself to the mass majority of anyone in the guild. Minus the Guild Master and S-Class mages.

Still dressed in her long sky-blue hooded cape coat Juvia had made for her, now opting to wear fitted collared white buttoned up shirt with blue buttons and a matching blue ribbon around the collar. Along with a pair of matching pants and knee-high leather boots. Warped around her waist is a metal belt that had a place for her keys and a steel whip, her primary choice of weapon. She is now always seen carrying around a blue parasol with white and yellow stars printed all over it.

"I heard that the S-Class trials soon." Juvia mentioned as she and Lucy walked around the market looking for food to fill up their pantry. Since that one mission, it was decided that Lucy will move in with Juvia as it will help deal with the rent. The rent in the town really is on the rise and now it is easier with the both of them sharing it. Thus, they shared the cost of the food in the apartment, there are several times they would take Gajeel's own money as he would come over whenever and eat all their food. Which is why they have a massive bag filled with money and are shopping in the first place.

"Eh, I'm no where near ready for that." Lucy let out a tired sigh. That as been the hot topic that ran through the guild since the date slowly approached. "I'm happy where I am right now. Plus, with you and Gajeel being S-Class and dragging me of to missions or jobs, it doesn't matter at this point."

"You could start doing solo jobs?" Juvia mentioned, nudging Lucy's umbrella with her own.

"I so do solo jobs." Lucy huffed out. "I just don't do them often enough. Phantom Lord takes on the more difficult of missions compared to other guilds. Many of which are far above my pay grade."

"True." Juvia nodded in agreement, only making Lucy shoot her a menacing glare. "What? Juvia is agreeing with you."

"This is supposed to be the part that you are supposed to make me feel better about myself." Lucy said, her right eye twitching uncontrollably.

"You still have so much to improve, Lucy."

"Whatever." Lucy rolled her eyes. She looked around the market area and caught sight of a bakery just ahead of them. "Let's get a couple of loaves of bread to go with Ms. Kai's berry jelly."

"We could also go to Mr. Varric's meat shop for some deli meat." Juvia added in.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Let's get this job over with!" Lucy exclaimed as she, Juvia and Gajeel walked out of a train.

Juvia and Gajeel stayed behind but kept a close distance to make sure Lucy did not escape their eyesight. It was still raining, but it was not thick enough for them to not see what is in front of them. This is good considering that Juvia's rain has been getting lighter as of late.

"Gajeel-kun is unnaturally quiet." Juvia commented, she lifted her umbrella just enough to cover Gajeel and to shoot him a glare.

"Shut it, Rain Woman." Gajeel grumbled under his breath. "Not in the mood."

"…You're last job didn't go as plan?" Juvia inquired. This only caused Gajeel's entire mood to sour.

"Forget about it." Gajeel growled under his breath. He began to speed up ahead of Juvia which only resulted with her shaking her head. The job did not go well by the looks of it.

As of late, Master Jose has been sending Gajeel to jobs which he cannot refuse. Even if Gajeel wanted to refuse them, Jose will blackmail him into doing them. Using the excuse that Jose is the reason Gajeel has a place to call his home and so much more. Even Juvia herself has been in the same boat and it is all brought to Jose being their savior and taking them in when no one else would. Emotional blackmail. Something both Juvia and Gajeel will not admit aloud, but knew it is happening to a lot of the mages in the guild.

After all, where would any of them go? Who would want them? No one. That is something they have been ingrain into their minds the moment Jose took hold of them.

Lucy knew something has been going on with her companions the moment they stepped off the train. Normally by now, Gajeel will either complain about the rain or run of with one of their umbrellas as he made it a point to never carry one. He would start crooning on about some song he recently wrote and force her and Juvia to listen. Juvia on the other hand, will talk to fill the silence. Mainly going over on clothing, she plans on sewing herself, recipes she plans on doing or even shooting anyone a glare that made mention of her rain.

Right now, it was like back then when she first met them. Silent and menacing in their own way. She knew something is up and it is causing dread to fill within her.

"We need to get Lucy out here as fast as we can. Her bastard of a father wants her back."

"Juvia will do what she can to get her out of here."

TBC.


End file.
